historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Gerhard II of Lippe
| birth_place = Hamburg, Holy Roman Empire | death_date = | death_place = Lübeck, Holy Roman Empire | buried = Lübeck Cathedral, Lübeck, Holy Roman Empire | coat_of_arms = Wappen Erzbistum Bremen.png | coat_of_arms_alt = The Coats of arms of the archbishopric of Bremen. | module = | other = }} Gerhard II of Lippe (22 February 1190 – 28 August 1258) was an archbishop of Bremen & Hamburg from 1219 to his death. He's one of the supports Prince Charles, 1st Earl of York (later Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor in the 1235 election. He is born to Bernhard II, Lord of Lippe and Heilwig of Are-Hochstaden. He inherited the title of Lordship of Lippe in 1232. As Lord of Lippe, he controls the Lippe's consul and Gerhard was bellicose, like his brothers and his grandfather Bernard I. Some authors consider him the founder of Lippe as a territorial entity. Via his brother, Bishop Simon I of Paderbron he acquired furthers offices, and reorganized the church in his principality. He promoted the cities of Horn and Blomberg. He had a dispute with the city of Lippstadt, because it would not allow him to build a castle. He supported Charles IV as his rival with Pope Innocent IV during the years from 1243-47. He was in the role as the Holy Roman Empire at war with Polish king, Bolesław V the Chaste. On 1255, he won victory on the battle of Opole against Siemowit I of Masovia. The following year, Gerhard and his friend, Prince Conrad (later Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor) won a victory in Lubusz. The war with Poland is over as Charles IV and Bolesław V made two peace treaties, the peace treaty in Kraków on 22 September 1258, and peace treaty in Frankfurt on 19 January of the following year. The two peace treaties are signed by Charles IV and it's allies and Bolesław V and it's allies are 250-year peace among each other, plus they also make a alliance treaty and Charles IV declared war on Berke's Golden Horde. Gerhard's illness was took part on 4 May 1258 and died on 28 August, four years later at age of 68. After his death, Charles IV declared a state of mourning next week. His legacy was named the 5th most popular nobles in the Holy Roman Empire with Charles IV on 3rd. He was buried in Lübeck Cathedral in Lübeck. Early life He was born on 22 February 1190 in Hamburg within the Holy Roman Empire. He was the son of Bernhard II to the Lippe and Heilwig of Are-Hochstaden. He was very similar to his father in his martial and religious way. Gerhard was initially Propst to Paderborn. Prince-Archbishop of Bremen and Hamburg In 1219 he was succeeded by Gerhard I. of Oldenburg-Wildeshausen Archbishop of Bremen. In the first years of his office he was, like several of his predecessors, two bishop's offices, the episcopate of Hamburg, and the Archiepiscopate of Bremen. Pope Honorius III finally confirmed Bremen as seat of the double archbishopric Bremen-Hamburg. There were, however, two Stifts. The cathedral chapter to Hamburg continued, but now had lower rights than that of Bremen. The position of the Hamburg chapter was weakened by the fact that Hamburg from 1201 to the defeat Waldemars II. 1227 was actually under the sovereignty of Denmark , Gerhard actively participated in this. Gerhard came from a family of gentlemen (later Counts and Princes) of Lippe with geographic origins near the Westfalian Hellweg and Eastern Westphalia. The sex represented numerous ecclesiastical dignitaries. He contributed significantly to the rise of the ore pillar to one of the strongest powers of northwest Germany. However, he was under the influence of his nephew Simon I of Paderborn. His successor in office was in 1258 Hildebold von Wunstorf. War against the Stedingians The subjugation of the Steding peasants was carried out by Gerhard II in a crusade-like manner with the support of the Count House Oldenburg. In 1234 he subdued Stedingen in the victorious Battle of Altenesch. Gerhard renounced his claims in Oldenburg, won and secured Stade and Dithmarschen against Denmark. Other Feuds In 1227 he participated in Battle of Bornhöved against Denmark and mediated peace between Denmark and Haus Schauenburg in Holstein and Schwerin. Bremen and the Archbishop In 1220, the Archbishop ordered the Witteborg to be erected at Farge on the Weser, and demanded from the ships for transit duty. But the Bremer were against this regulation, so that the fastening was soon demolished By the '' Gerhardschen Reversalen '' of 1246 the Archbishop lent (see Gelnhauser Privileg and Bremer Stadtrecht) or also assumed rights of the Bremer citizens reversed. Gerhard II wanted to arbitrarily recognize only the rights granted by him. The citizens were only allowed to turn to the archbishop's Stadtvogt. An appeal to the Bremen Council was excluded, because only the archbishop could grant the rights of his servants. Hearing the church could not be released even after a stay of more than one year in Bremen. Gerhard II exercised control of the craftsmen's offices. The church goods were deprived of Bremen's jurisdiction. The city council was no longer able to supplement itself, but was elected by the electorate. Church of Stellau A church built by the "Krummendieks" near the Battlefield of Stellau, was consecrated to the Lippe by Archbishop Gerhard II in 1230. Monastery Lilienthal In 1232 Gerhard II founded the Kloster Lilienthal near Bremen. Election of 1235 and Supported of Charles of York Frederick II died at age 54 on 13 December 1235, the Prince-electors were starting the first imperial election. There are a few candidates to the Imperial throne for the election, first they were King Ottokar II of Bohemia, where other candidates were Otto III the Pious and Margrave Henry III of Meissen. And one and popular candidate was Prince Charles, 1st Earl of York (later Kaiser Charles IV) a son of late King John of England and brother to the reigning King Henry III. Gerhard II with other Imperial subjects supported Charles of York's candidacy to the Imperial throne. As well of new King Béla IV of Hungary, the Ghibellines' leader Ezzelino III da Romano, the Danish king Valdemar II of Denmark and Charles's brother, Henry III. Otto III of Brandenburg renounced his candidacy and supported of Charles of York. By the admission of Duke Henry XIII of Lower Bavaria instead of the King of Bohemia as the seventh elector. On a half of months later, with Charles of York (as Charles IV) become the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Italy on 27 May 1236. War with Lombardy The Rivalry between the Popes and Charles IV War with Bolesław V the Chaste Illness and Death See also *List of administrators, archbishops, bishops, and prince-archbishops of Bremen Sources *Wilhelm von Bippen: Gerhard II., Erzbischof von Bremen. In: Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie (ADB). vol. 8, Duncker & Humblot, Leipzig 1878, S. 734–736. *Friedrich Prüser: Gerhard II., Edelherr zur Lippe. In: Neue Deutsche Biographie (NDB). vol. 6, Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 1964, ISBN 3-428-00187-7, S. 263 (digitized reprint). Category:13th-century Roman Catholic bishops Category:1190 births Category:1258 deaths Category:Archbishops of Hamburg-Bremen